With the development of the times, countries attach increasingly great importance to their military strength. As lethal military tools, firearms are light and readily portable and therefore widely applied by soldiers to various military security aspects, thus cartridge clips as the main components of firearms are indispensible. However, the prior art generally provides one-to-one cartridge clip holders, which have a single application scope, strong pertinence, greater limitations and very poor flexibility, and therefore are adverse to coping with complicated fighting environments; and existing cartridge clip holders have unadjustable tightness, a single application scope and excessively large size, and are not light enough to cause greater carrying inconvenience, thus affecting some actions of soldiers. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for improvements on the prior art to solve the problems.